This invention relates generally to cutting apparatus and, more particularly, to a device for cutting fishing line.
One of the inconveniences associated with fishing, especially bass boat fishing, is attaching lures to fishing line and removing lures from a fishing line. The former procedure involves cutting off excess line after the lure has been attached; the latter involves cutting through a knot in the line. These cutting operations can be especially aggravating at night when it is dark and thus difficult to locate and use the necessary equipment. There is, therefore, a need for a device for quickly, easily and safely cutting fishing line to facilitate attachment of a lure to a line and removal of a lure from a line.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,605 and 4,484,368 disclosing devices generally in the filed of this invention. It will be noted, however, that such devices are complicated by moving parts and other features.